red_castlefandomcom-20200214-history
Questchain
Entry to the dungeon of Scholomance is barred by a locked door. This quest chain serves both to entice characters to explore the plaguelands zones and to reward diligence with access to further adventure. The ultimate reward of this quest is the [Skeleton Key], which unlocks the door to Scholomance without resort to lockpicking methods. Access to Grimvorne Island A Call to Arms: The Black Gates of Bane Both the Alliance and the Horde have sent out heralds (or their equivalents) to the new Major city, asking for help in the Dreaded Wastes against Bane. :Members of the Alliance are directed to ''Grand Marshal Tremblade, at Stormshield Stronghold..'' :Members of the Horde are directed to ''High Warlord Volrath at 'Warspear Outpost.'' :(Level 90 is required to start this Quest). Proving your mettle Both ''Grand Marshal Tremblade'' and ''High Warlord Volrath'' need to weaken the Bane forces before beginning an assault against the Bane Forces in Andorhal. They have different plans, though... : 90 The Hidden Path.' 'Grand Marshal Tremblade' & 'High Warlord Volrath' intends to send forces up the east road into the Black Gates. But doing that requires pushing the Bane back, winnowing their forces in at the gates entrance. That's where you come in. You are directed out to Main path, to slay a number of Bane Ghouls and Forces.. :' 90 Watching our Backs''' Grand Marshal Tremblade'' 'has recieved the report that the Bane Floating Fortress has assulted the Alliance Forces East of the The Great tower and has requested aid in reclaiming the lands : 90 Watching our Backs''' High Warlord Volrath has recieved the report that the Bane's Allies the Kingdom of Heinsrich has assulted the Horde Forces Keep East of the The Great tower and ''and has requested aid in reclaiming the lands : 90 Heinsrich Reinforcements''' Both the '''''Grand Marshal and the High Warlord then send you into Heinsrich Coastal Fortress to find out how the Reinforcement arrived. You are told that the Heinsrich have been using a world map to secure passage though the icey waters. Perhaps this will allow us to find out how they have been reaching Oshoth. You are required to Damage the Fortress's Forces and Secure the World map from Heinsrich's Navigator. Access to Vault of Heinsrich Forging a key :Neither the Alliance nor the Horde sides of the Argent Dawn have been able to gain entry to Scholomance. But there are people who think they know how to put together a key... :http://wow.gamepedia.com/Neutral?version=b1f0038d8807381d51863d315b7a1dc6 55 Scholomance (alliance) (horde) Derrington (or Valorfist) feels you have proven yourself enough that he trusts you to shepherd a new task: forging a key to allow entry to Scholomance, the keep on Caer Darrow in Darrowmere Lake. He directs you to the person who would be creating the key. :Alliance characters are directed to Alchemist Arbington. Horde characters are directed to Apothecary Dithers. :http://wow.gamepedia.com/Neutral?version=b1f0038d8807381d51863d315b7a1dc6 55 Skeletal Fragments (alliance) (horde) The first thing that Arbington (or Dithers) sets you to, is gathering up appropriate fragments from the reanimated skeletons in the Andorhal area. Yes, it's going to be a [Skeleton Key], quite literally. There are a lot of skeletons, and with a little martial persuasion, you are able to gain skeleton fragments fairly easily. You take them back to your contact who then imbues them with magic to allow them to survive the next portion of the process: forging a key blank with Thorium. :http://wow.gamepedia.com/Neutral?version=b1f0038d8807381d51863d315b7a1dc6 57 Mold Rhymes With... (alliance) (horde) Both Dithers and Arbington direct you to the same mercenary goblin blacksmith in Gadgetzan: Krinkle Goodsteel. He's the only one known to produce the mold needed for the project. But it gets better... the Argent Dawn is asking you to take on the costs for the mold. 15 gold, payable in advance. :http://wow.gamepedia.com/Neutral?version=b1f0038d8807381d51863d315b7a1dc6 57 Fire Plume Forged (alliance) (horde) Krinkle takes your gold and gives you the mold. Fortunately, he also tells you just what you have to do to forge the stem of the key. That part... not so easy. You need the [Skeleton Key Mold] (with the imbued skeleton fragments packed inside) and 2 [Thorium Bars]. And you need literally volcanic heat to fuse the thorium and bone together. Fortunately, the nearby Un'Goro Crater has an active volcano in it. Krinkle points you to a lake of lava atop Fire Plume Ridge. When you get there, you find the whole volcano teeming with Fire Elementals. You dodge most of them, but in working your way up the volcanic cone to the lake, you do have to destroy a number of them. Right near the lake, you spot what might be the granddaddy of all fire elementals: Blazerunner. You are able to stay safely away from him while pouring the thorium into the mold. You don't linger around; the elementals are coming back. :http://wow.gamepedia.com/Neutral?version=b1f0038d8807381d51863d315b7a1dc6 57 Araj's Scarab (alliance) (horde) Back to Dithers (or Arbington) you go, where you get the bad news. The lich ruling the ruins of Andorhal possesses a signet in the form of a scarab. That very signet must be the head of the skeleton key. And he won't surrender it willingly. It is some consolation that the military commander (Ashlam Valorfist or High Executor Derrington) also wants the lich dead, but for different reasons. What could be better than going up against Certain Death? Getting paid twice for it! This task, though, is beyond your abilities alone. You gather up a number of other adventurers, and storm the center of Andorhal. The Lich has many, many minions surrounding him. It takes some time to slash and chop your way through them, but finally you face off against the lich. Through your combined might, you are able to destroy him and lay hands upon his phylactery, where lies the scarab. (You shatter the phylactery and take a shard back to the commander as proof to him of the deed. You've already got his scarab, but... whatever.) :http://wow.gamepedia.com/Neutral?version=b1f0038d8807381d51863d315b7a1dc6 60+ The Key to Scholomance (alliance) (horde) You bring back the scarab, and Alchemist Arbington (or Apothecary Dithers) completes the key and hands it to you. "Waste no time in trying it out", he says. Rewards * [Skeleton Key], allowing passage into Scholomance.